1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve, in which a valve member is attracted by a magnetic attractive force in one direction and is biased in an opposite direction opposite from the one direction by a coil spring.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional valve, a valve member is attracted toward a stator core when a coil is energized, and the valve member is biased in a non-attracted direction opposite from the stator core by a coil spring. Also, the coil spring is received in a receiving bore formed in the stator core (see e.g., JP-A-2001-182638).
However, in a solenoid valve disclosed in JP-A-2001-182638, when the coil is energized, the coil spring is attracted by the stator core and then the coil spring may be displaced. In this case, an outer peripheral surface of the coil spring contacts an inner peripheral surface of the receiving bore of the stator core so that the coil spring slidably moves relative to the stator core. Thus, the coil spring and the stator core may be worn. Also, dusts due to the wear of the coil spring and the stator core are positioned around the sliding portion of the valve member, thereby disadvantageously causing a sliding fault of the valve member.